Primary data storage systems may provide inline deduplication functionality. In general, the goal of such deduplication functionality is to reduce or eliminate occurrences in which identical chunks of data are stored multiple times in a storage system. To facilitate such deduplication, a storage system may calculate signatures for chunks of data, and may use these signatures to help determine whether a new data chunk is different from all of the already stored data chunks (“singleton data”) or is the same as an already stored data chunk (“duplicate data”).